Forgotten Supressants
by WhiteOrchidea
Summary: Allen has been hiding the fact that he is an omega. The thing is... He was sent on a mission with Kanda who happened to be an alpha, and Allen had his luck with him as always and forgot to bring his supressants. So there he is, in heat and with an alpha as his team mate. I mean, what could go wrong? Yullen.
1. A mission with 'him'?

"A mission with _him_? You can't be serious Komui!" Allen yelled at the chinese man.

"I'm sorry Allen, but there is no other exorcist we can send but you two." he answered the angered teenager. Allen sighed.

"Are you sure he can't go by himself?" he pressed on. Really, he doesn't want to go with an alpha. Let alone right now. It was Komui's turn to sigh.

"I'm sure. It's supposed to be a group mission with minimum 3 exorcist, but we decided to send you two, since the great power you hold." he explained.

"But... Komui... I really can't go... _now_." Allen said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hm? Why not? I know you guys don't really like each other but this is really important." Komui said finding strange the albino's refuse.

Allen just blushed and clenched his teeths. Komui seemed to catch up fast.

"Oh. You're in heat, aren't you? I'm suprised you can walk around this easly." he said.

"I'm not in heat yet, but by the time we are on the mission I will be." Allen said.

"I understand Allen, but I can't do anything about that. I will give you a special drug which effects takes longer to fade, so he wouldn't notice your smell. But be aware, you will be more sensitive, so please don't go and shower in his clothes because that could trigger your heat and nullifies the drug." he explained shifting trough his desk's drawers.

"So it's either working perfectly fine or the complete opposite." Allen said, a little bit untrusting.

"Yes, but that's all I can do. You can take the usual pills though, and if you do, take them every 2 hours so Kanda can not pick up your scent. If you pick these though, then you need to take them every 6 hours." Komui said, and pulled out a jar, full of red pills.

"Do you still have some? The blue pills I mean, I'm running out of them." Allen said, eyeing the jar.

"Ah yes, you asked for them the last month too, and finally I got a ton if it so you don't need to worry about it for a few month." he said and pulled out another jar, filled with blue pills.

"Can't I take both of them? If the red one doesn't work then there's the blue one right?" Allen asked picking up the jars.

"I already thought about that but you can't put your body under more stress than it's already is. I fear that if you take more than 1 pill per hour your body won't take it and collapse on itself." Komui said eyeing the jars.

"... I see. Then I'm going to try the red one out. We'll see how it goes." Allen said closing his eyes, already feeling a headache coming.

"Good luck on your mission then." Komui said, finally sitting down behind his desk.

"Thank you." Allen said and walked to the door. Before he openned it though, he turned around.

"Komui?"

"Yes?" Komui looked up from his paper filled desk.

"Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For taking care of everything."

Silence filled the room. Then Komui's lips turned into a smile.

"You are very welcome. Now go, Kanda will get angry if you don't get to the gate before him and you still need to pack your things." Komui said smiling at the albino.

"Yes sir!" Allen said, flashed a smile and ran out of the chinese man's room. Komui just shook his head and picked up another pile of paper.

"... I hope everything goes well with his heat." he sighed.

~With Allen~

"Okay! Did I get everything?" he asked, eyeing his bag.

"Clothes? Check. Thootbrush? Check. First-aid? Check. Snacks? Check. Books? Check." he kept checking, making sure he got everthing.

"Okay, let's go then. Timcanpy! We're going!" he called out for the golden ball. The flying ball flew out of the room landing on top of the albino's head. He laughed and closed the door, and then started walking towards the huge gate.

The two jars, filled with pills, rested on top of his desk, forgotten...

~In front of the gate~

He stepped out of the giant building, looking for a certain dark blue haired samurai.

"You're late, Moyashi." he heard him growling.

"My name is Allen, and I was late by like 2 minutes." he said, glaring at the older teen.

"Let's get going, I don't have time for this." Kanda said, then started walking away.

"Ah wait up! I don't have ridiculously long legs like you do!" Allen shouted and ran up behind Kanda.

"You just admitted that you're short." Kanda said, smirking.

"Ah." Allen flushed, clearly angered by him.

"I am not! You're the one who is too tall!" Allen pressed, really he won't give in. Especially not to Kanda.

"You're almost as small as Lenalee and she's older than you! How are you not short!" Kanda yelled bitting off a laugh.

"I'm younger by two months! That does not count!"

They kept arguing untill they reached the ship they were about to travel with.

They looked around to find the ship's captain.

"Ah! Are you the two exo-something I need to ship?" a man with long red hair and an eye-patch asked as he jogged to them. He kinda looked like Lavi. Allen thought. Kanda growled.

"Exorcists. We're exorcists. Get that shit inside your head." he mumbled trough his clenched teeths and stumped onto the ship leaving the two male behind.

"Ah, I'm very sorry about his attitude, he's like this with everyone. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you. He is Kanda Yuu and yes, I believe we are the ones you need to ship." Allen said smiling at the other male.

"Nice to meetcha Al! My name's Johnathan but you can call me John for short." he said and extended his right hand, wanting to shake Allen's. Allen, on reflex, grabbed his hand and shook it but yelped when his hand got a tight squeze.

"Alright! Let's get goin' boy!" he said and patted Allen's back, with a little bit of too much strenght, causing Allen to stumble a little. He looked back to the town and sighed. He was stuck with Kanda for who knows how long...Oh well.

He quickly get on the ship as well and found Kanda yelling at Johnathan.

"What do you mean we have to sleep together?! This ship is huge! Go and find another empty room!" he yelled, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry pal, but you're not the only ones I'm shipping today. You either sleep with Al in the same room or you sleep outside. You decide." Johnathan said, then turned around and walked into his workroom.

Wow.

He never saw Kanda so angry. And he never saw anyone talking to Kanda like that. Allen decided that he likes Johnathan.

"Kanda? What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to Kanda. Kanda growled at him and walked away.

"Huh? Kanda!" he yelled at him and was about to run after him when Johnathan called out for him.

"Al? Come in, please." he said and opened his door wide.

"Ah, yes. But what happened with Kanda? He's so angry." Allen said and sat down in front of the wide desk. Johnathan followed him and sat behind the desk.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. This ship is a cargo ship, meaning, it doesn't have much rooms but empty space for the stuff we wanna transport. Because of that you two need to sleep in the same room and apperently he didn't like the idea. You guys not much of friends, right?" he asked.

"Well... He doesn't really like anyone and he hates me the most I believe." Allen said, straching the back of his head.

"Hm. I wonder why, you're such a cute guy, Al!" Johnathan said smiling at Allen. Allen blushed and laughed.

"That's the first time someone called me cute... It's kind of embarassing." he laughed.

"Well, guess it is true that omegas are meant to be beautiful." Jonathan said causing Allen's laugh to halt and he stared at him wide eyed.

"W-what? H-how did you-?" How did he knew? Was it that obvious? Johnathan just laughed.

"My sister's son is an omega. I often looked after him when he was young, and guess since then, I can tell if someone is an omega. They just have this incredibly calm and sweet aura. Just like you." he said, eyeing Allen. Allen gulped.

"U-um! Please don't tell Kanda! I don't want anyone to know that I'm an omega!" he said, clearly panicking. Jonathan laughed again.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but why are you keeping this as a secret?" he asked. Allen sighed.

"You see... Omegas can not be exorcists... Only one person knows that I am one, but he promised not to tell anyone and he helps me with the supressants." Allen said looking down.

"Hm... Let me ask. Is Kanda an alpha by any chance?" Johnathan asked.

"He is. Why do you ask?" Allen tilted his head.

"Then I souldn't put you two in the same room right? Or can you manage to be with him for seven nights?" Johnathan asked, looking at the calendar that rested on his desk.

" _Seven nights_? That is how long the traveling will take?" Allen asked, a little unsure if he can manage.

"It depends when that monster-thingy you're supposed to take down will appear. And we still need to return to the town we started."

Allen felt a tickle of fear in him starting to rise. It's okay... He thought. It's okay, I have the pills. As long as I have the pills everything's going to be okay.

"It's fine. I can manage. I'll talk Kanda into it too, I think." Allen said chuckling.

"Are you sure? I'm a beta, so if you feel uncomfortable with him, you can just sleep in my room."

"Thank you for the offer but I assure you, everything will be okay." Allen said and get up from the chair.

"Now please, can you tell me where our room is?"

"Of course, come with me and I'll show you around." Johnathan said and got up too.

~With Kanda~

"Geh!" he tossed his bag on one of the beds, glaring at the other one.

There is no way in hell, that he is sleeping with the shrimp in the same room... Not when he is going to be in rut just in a few days.

He shook his head and decided to unpack his bag. Just when he finished and sat down on the bed, the door openned.

"And this is your room." he heard and saw Johnathan and Allen walk in. He just 'hmph'-ed and looked away.

"I see you already made yourself at home. I hope you will get along with Al too." Johnathan said. Kanda 'tch'-ed and made no move to reply Johanthan.

"Aaaaaaanyway." he rolled his eyes and turned to Allen. "If you need anything just come and find me."

"Yes, sir!" he said and Johnathan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see ya at dinner!" Johnathan said then left the two alone. Allen turned to Kanda, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

Kanda turned to him.

"What? Quit staring and start talking." he barked.

"N-nothing!" Allen said quietly swearing at himself for stuttering. He walked to his bed and started unpacking his bag.

When he was nearly done he looked at the clock. It was time to take the supressants. He took the little purse from his bag where he kept his thootbrush and pills and went into the bathroom.

He took out his toothbrush and found the bag empty.

"What the?" he got out of the bathroom and went to his bed rummaging trough his bag but found no jar with his pills. Fear shocked through him as his eyes widened. He quickly covered his mouth before a chocked sound left him.

'No... No! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

"Moyashi?"

He yerked and turned around to find Kanda looking at him, confused.

"What's wrong with you? You're pale as snow."

'What do I do?!' he yelled in his mind. 'If I go into heat with him around I'm 100% sure he'll jump me.' he thought, feeling his stomach turning. Ah crap, he felt like he's going to vomit.

"N-nothing. J-just, I feel sick suddenly. It's probably nothing." he managed to say.

"Tch. Don't get sea-sick on me now." Kanda said then stood up. "I'll go and look around the ship. Do not touch my stuff, understood?" he glared at Allen. He quickly nodded. Then, Kanda left.

Ah, really... He felt like crying.

'No! I can't panic right now! If I overwhelm my body with emotions I might trigger my heat and I will go into heat much sooner! So calm down, self!' he thought and took a deep breath...

HOW IN HELL COULD HE KEEP BEING CALM?!

He forgot his supressants and he is literaly locked up with an alpha!

'My heat doesn't start until tomorrow night, so I have rougly one and a half day to come up with a plan.' he thought.

'Maybe I ask Jonathan if there's another omega on the ship so I can ask for some supressants.' he got up and ran out of the room.

'Johnathan! Johnathan! Where are you?!' he screamed in his head.

He knocked on Johnathan's workroom. He got a soft "Come in" reply. 'Thank god.' he sighed. He openned the door and went in.

"Oh, Al. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, actually, I have a question for you." Allen said, fidgeting a little bit.

"Ask away." Johnathan said.

"I-is there another omega on the ship?"

"Hm? There should have been, but he canceled the traveling a week ago. So no, you are the only one." Johnathan answered.

'Crap... What to do now?'

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Uhm... I kind of forgot my supressants... And my heat will start tomorrow night. But if I go into heat, I can't fight the akuma." Allen explained.

"Oh... That's unfortunate. What are you gonna do now?" Johnathan asked.

"I don't know... I thought I packed everything and I forgot the most important thing..." Allen grabbed his head.

"Don't worry Al, it happens all the time. But what will you do about Kanda?"

"Oh god, I don't even know... I could lock myself up somewhere but then there would be no point with me being here. I could have just stay at the order at this rate." Allen sighed, feeling like crying.

"Come on Al! Don't be like that." Johnathan said, trying to cheer up the albino omega.

"Thanks John, but really... What do I do?" Allen asked, looking down.

"Well... There is a way where you can avoid being in heat but... You might not like it." Johnathan said, walking up to Allen.

"W-what is it?"

Johnathan sighed.

"An omega can avoid being in heat by sleeping with an alpha before the heat begins. Or right in the beginning of the heat. You know, right on the spot. " he said

Allen chocked and covered his mouth.

"Wow! Calm down Al! It was just a suggestion!" Johnathan said, putting his arms around Allen, making sure he wouldn't collapse.

"I can't..." Allen chocked out. "I really can't."

"You are not mated, are you?" Johnathan asked. Allen shook his head. Johnathan sighed.

"Look Al, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be bald here: You either go into heat and be useless or go and have sex with Kanda."

Allen jerked. "Why with him?!"

"I'm sure you don't want to lose your virginity to a complete stranger." Johnathan said. Allen looked away.

"He'll die sooner than to sleep with me..." he said.

"We'll see about that. Now go back to your room and talk with Kanda. You said you have time untill tomorrow night, right?" Allen nodded.

"Good, I have some work to do, but before dinner I'll go and talk to him too, just in case." Johnathan said, turned around and wrote something on his note book.

"Thank you." came the soft voice behind him. He turned and stared at Allen. He was looking everywhere but at Johnathan and he had a very visible flush on his cheeks. Johnathan grinned.

"You're welcome, Al!"


	2. Confession

**Okay so, a lot of you 'complained' about violating the ToS, so here you go!** **Warning: The whole chapter is yaoi. I'm telling you, the whole chapter.**

Allen was sitting in their room, waiting for Kanda. The room reeked of Kanda's smell. That was the first sign that he is going to be in heat soon; he could pick up the smell of alphas.

He gulped. The smell is so strong. And where was Kanda? He said he will look around but that was almost two hours ago! If he keeps being in this delicious smell he'll go into heat in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly the door burst open, presenting a panting Kanda, pupils dilated.

"K-Kanda..." Allen panted. The smell... Oh the smell. Kanda quickly closed the door and made sure to lock it as well, keeping the key in the keyhole so even if someone had a key they can't open the door. He'll make sure to fuck the omega so much he wouldn't be able to move.

"Moyashi... Brace yourself." he growled and quickly pushed the cursed teen on the bed and climbed on top of him. He attacked the albino's neck sucking on it angrily, making sure he made as many marks as he could. He felt Allen tremble under him and gasp as he made the kissmarks.

"God damn, you're so cute, Moyashi." he moaned out, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside.

"Kan-dah" Allen moaned, feeling his heart beat a million in a minute and feeling the slick start to leak out of him. Gosh... He just went into pre-heat because of Kanda...

Kanda ripped open Allen's button-up shirt and tossed it aside like he did with his own.

"Ah!" Allen jerked as Kanda began to suck one of his nipples. His hands worked their way down to Allen's pants and began to unbuckle his belt. When he succesfully unbuckled it he slipped Allen out of his pants leaving him only in his boxers. He copied the motion with himself as well.

"Heh, you're already so wet down here. Both the front and the behind." Kanda chuckled. He got a squeak from the omega when he rubbed their hardening lenght together.

"K-Kanda-ah!" Allen moaned. He quickly throw his arms around Kanda's neck and brought his head down, kissing him. The contact made an electric wave to go through them and they moaned.

Kanda didn't waste a second and got rid of their boxers. When they parted to breathe he quickly bent down and kissed the top of Allen's cock. Allen jerked and moaned. Kanda grinned.

"You're still a virgin, Moyashi? I can smell it you know. This innocent and pure scent that's just flowing out of you. It's overwhelming. I can't help but taint this pureness and make it mine." he growled and not so gently pushed a finger inside the omega. Allen grithed his teeths but it didn't take long for the pleasure to build up.

Kanda kept thrusting his finger and soon enough he added one more and then one more. Allen kept moaning, tears of passion rolled down his face.

"Oh my, you sure are eager aren't you? Look at all the juice you made just for me." Kanda smirked at his slick covered hand. Allen didn't even know how but he felt himself blush harder. Seriously, he looked like a tomato. He can't help but want this connection with Kanda though.

"Kanda..." he sighed out.

"What is it, Moyashi? Impatient much?" Kanda grinned.

"Please... Hurry, put it in." Ah, gosh. So embarassing...

"As you wish." Kanda positioned himself at Allen's opening and gently pushed in.

"Guh!" Allen tensed up. Kanda kept pushing until he was all the way inside. Allen couldn't help but cry out when he felt something deep inside him tear and a rush of heat leaked out of him. Probably _blood_ , he thought. Well, he was a virgin, what can you expect?

"You okay there, Moyashi? I just took your virginity you know." Kanda smirked, almost proudly. Allen grabbed his face and pushed their mouths together. Their tongues are fighting for dominance and Allen found himself being obviously the submassive one. They broke apart for air.

"Shut up and start moving, Bakanda." he panted out. Kanda growled.

"You don't need to tell me twice." and he furiously started thrusting into Allen. The uncomfortable feeling of fullness became pleasure as Kanda found his prostate and kept abusing it.

Allen kept on moaning but suddenly Kanda pulled out and turned him so Allen's chest rested on the bed.

"Guh!" Allen let out a grunt as Kanda thrust in once again. He kept a fast and forcefull pace as he leaned on Allen's back and started pumping the omega's swollen cock.

"Ah! N-not... There! Yah!" Allen moaned out cluching the sheets his hands. They were close to their climax and Kanda didn't waste a second and bit down on Allen's nape as hard as he could, drawing _blood_.

Allen jerked and opened his mouth, letting out a silent scream. He and Kanda both came at the same time. Allen trembled as their scent melted together and he felt Kanda's knot swell inside him as he shot his load of seeds inside him.

Kanda laid down next to him, carefull not to tug on their connected parts, and he inhaled Allen's new scent. Allen giggled at the tickling feeling. He turned his head to look at Kanda.

"Are you sure you're okay with me as your omega?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little unsure.

"You're asking now? And yes, I am sure." Kanda answered.

"I mean, you hate me right? So why-"

"I never said that." Kanda cut in.

"Huh?" Allen was confused. Kanda sighed.

"I never said that I hated you, idiot."

"But... Then why did you always-"

"BECAUSE! Just shut up!"

Allen just stared at Kanda and grinned.

"Kaaaaandaaa~ is that possible that you've liked me for a while now?" Allen purred. Kanda just blushed and looked away. He noticed the _blood_ stained sheet.

"Are you okay, by the way? You lost a lot of _blood_."

"Mmm, I'm fine. A little dizzy though." Allen said. Kanda's eyes traveled to his abused neck. He traced the bite-mark with his fingers. Allen shivered.

"How come you never told us that you're an omega?" Kanda asked, still eyeing the bite-mark.

"I always wanted to, but never knew when. I mean I can't just say 'Hey guys I'm an omega by the way!'... So I kept it as a secret. At one point Komui somehow figured it out, but he promised not to tell anyone. He even helped me with the supressants... I guess I won't need them anymore though." he laughed. Kanda hummed and nuzzled into Allen's neck.

"Of course you won't."

Kanda glanced at the clock on the wall. There's still a few hours untill dinner.

"Do you think you will be able to walk properly?" he asked.

"Well, not with you inside me." Allen laughed. Kanda smirked and moved his hips a little.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Allen blushed.

"Are you ready? I think I'm able to pull out now." Kanda asked.

"Yes. We better hurry. Johnathan might suspect something." he laughed. Kanda growled.

"Don't say another man's name when I'm inside you, Moyashi."

"Hm? Jealous much?" Allen grinned.

Kanda 'hmph'-ed and slowly slipped out of the omega.

"Mm... Ah..." Allen let out grunts as Kanda slipped out and he felt some of Kanda's semen leak out of him.

"Wanna have a shower together?" Kanda asked as he gathered their ripped clothes.

"Sure." Allen said as he sat up. He looked beside himself and saw the _blood_. He grimaced and stood up. Just as he was about to take a step, his knees buckled and if it wasn't for Kanda's strong arms around him he would have landed face first on the floor.

"Wow there. No need to hurry." Kanda said as he sat Allen down.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what that was... My legs feel numb..." Allen said, massaging his legs. Kanda 'Hmm'-ed as he looked over to the shower.

"We're naked anyway, we just need to turn on the shower. I'll carry you." Kanda said as he moved to grab under Allen's legs.

"Ah! Wait!" he protested, but Kanda lifted him anyway. He squeaked and grabbed Kanda's neck. Kanda started to walk towards the bathroom.

"You're lighter than I imagined. I wonder where all that food goes that you eat." He chuckled.

"Baka! My innocence uses it of course. I have a parasitic type you know." Allen 'hmph'-ed.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, dear." Kanda smiled. He got to the door and litterly kicked it open.

"D-Dear?" Allen stuttered while blushing.

"Yes, dear. You are mine forever, remember?" as he put Allen down, he licked the bite-mark he made. Allen shuddered.

"Y-you love doing that huh?" he said while smiling. Kanda 'hmm'-ed.

"I'm quite possessive, Moyashi. You better get used to it." he said and he walked to the faucet and opened the hot water. They waited untill the water warmed up, then stood under the shower head.

Allen started thinking what to do now. Should he start cleaning himself down there or wait till Kanda is out? Ah, how embarrassing.

"Don't even think about it." came the sudden voice of Kanda.

"Huh?"

"Your face shows how embarrassed you are." Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other and pushed him againts the wall.

"Your heat might have gone away, but my rut won't. Will you accompany me with it?" Kanda asked as he rested his forhead on Allen's. Allen just smiled.

"I'm your omega, aren't I? How could I deny my Alpha's need, who's going to be in rut, not to mention?" Allen said and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him.

Kanda quickly grabbed Allen's thighs and lifted him up so Allen's legs emraced his waist. He positioned himself againts Allen's _blood_ and semen dripping hole and pushed in.

They made love several times and they never broke their kiss.


End file.
